It is found that there are various kinds of containers on the market, but only a few of them can be joined together so as to make it easier to be stowed or the like. Nevertheless, they are not satisfactory in use.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a container which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.